


Tame

by strawberry_roses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is a bastard, F/M, Female Reader, byakuya is a yandere in this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_roses/pseuds/strawberry_roses
Summary: In middle school, you liked him--Byakuya Togami. He was so refined, so esteemed and regal. You had to have a slice. After you were nice to him, unlike everyone else who feared him and hated him, he developed an unhealthy obsession.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Tame

im typing this out after having a dream about it and no im not proof reading im too tired for that shit

anyways let me start

this will include triggering topics such as abuse, abusive relationships, physical harm, blood, and character death. you wont really have any free will until later chapters sorry

im mostly writing this for me but if other people can enjoy it too thats pretty neat.

reminder that yandere relationships are not healthy at all. 


End file.
